How My Life Began: A Vocaloid Fanfiction
by evartsarielle14
Summary: Its a new start for this young aspiring new Vocaloid. She is the newest addition to the Vocaloid family and masters glad that he made her. Along her way to becoming a great Vocaloid she befriends a few well known Vocaloids and a few not so well known ones. Now note that the name I introduce myself as before I begin the story is not my real name in real life just a made up one.
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Arielle and this is my first fan fiction so please don't think its a little to cheesy because it probably is. I do not own any of the Vocaloids or UTAUloids used in this story and I probably never will. Now one with the story.

Chapter 1 The day I met them

Arielle's P.O.V Today is my first day in Japan and I don't even know where to go. All I know is that my master told me to go to a huge white mansion where all the so called Vocaloids live. I then saw the white mansion and told the taxi driver that this is where I have to go. ~~~ Now that I've left the taxi and thanked the driver for the lovely drive and I approached the door. I knocked on the door but no one answered. That's just odd because there was like 100 or more people living in that house. Someone should've at answered the door.  
~~~ Piko's P.O.V Piko its your turn! I heard Luka Megurine scream from her room. Since I was the last Vocaloid realsed, even though I should've been realsed before YOHIOloid and Makia, I some how wasn't finished before them. So without a fuss I got up off of my bed and headed for the front door. I then opened the front door and to my surprise there was a girl about the same age as Rin and Len. Hi is this the Vocaloid mansion? The girl asked. She was a beautiful young girl. She wore the most adorable yellow and pink dress, had long dark brown hair with neon yellow streaks in it, long black stockings and a cute pink bow similar to Rin's. Her hair was long just like Miku's and wasn't tied back like most of the other girls were. Ah hi my names Piko Utatane and your name is? I questioned the girl. Well my name is Arielle Lovette and I'm the newest Vocaloid to be realsed, well at least I think. The girl said. So I like the shy person I am Let her in without a fuss.

Well that's the end of my first chapter and there will be more of it coming soon but I will try to add as many of the not as well known Vocaloids as well as the well known ones also and don't forget to review and favorite 


	2. Chapter 2

I still do not own anyone used in this story except the characters that I created. Now on with the story and this chapter might be a little bit longer.

Chapter 2: The day I met them part 2

Arielle's P.O.V

Now that I'm in this unknown house I felt a little bit of pressure settling in. So how was your trip? The silver haired boy asked. I was never good at remembering names so I didn't even reply. Oh I see what you're doing, you're trying too help Lui Hibiki to finally get an official voice, aren't you? The boy then said. No I just don't remember your name. Was it Pika or Peter because I kinda forget, sorry. I then spoke up trying not to choke. Its Piko not Pika. Why does everyone mistake me for that cross dressing girl. Piko them exclaimed. I then got out my small phone and typed in the name Piko Utatane and of course just as I thought he is one of the lesser known ones. So the first person I meet in this Vocaloid joint is one of the lesser known ones. Why couldn't it be Len or Oliver because I really like them. So you're Piko. I then said. Yeah and what's your point? He then questioned. Sorry I even asked. Then I heard a crowd of unknown voices coming from behind Piko. Len I can't help it anymore Lui won't even talk. A younger voice said. Shut up Oliver you're just making me headache even worse. Now go away please and leave me in peace. Then the two voices approached the room. Piko tan Len kun won't even let me talk to him because he claims that he has a headache. A younger blonde boy exclaimed. He was a cute kid and looked no more than 10 but I could be wrong. He was wearing what appeared as a sailor/schoolish uniform and a cute hat atop of his head. He only had one eye which kinda creped me out while the other one was a bright gold color.  
Oliver just do as Len says or remember what happened the last time he got mad that might happen again. Piko said. Still you do know how much I just love to talk about the days events epically to my older Japanese brother. The younger boy then exclaimed. Who's the new girl. The other blonde then asked and I kinda knew who this blonde was. It was the famous Len Kagamine and boy was he even cuter in person than always seeing on my tiny phones screen. Oh this is Arielle Lovette the new girl. Piko then said.

Two chapters in one day I'm on a roll. Note if some people do not read summary's you really should because I'm just a 13 year old girl doing this for fun because I love Vocaloid and everything about it and also I will say this again my real name is not Arielle but another name which I will not reveal due to my younger age and please no hate reviews. Remember to favorite and review because I'm having a lot of fun writing this story.


End file.
